1. Field
Embodiments relate to a panel, more particularly, to a touch screen panel, that includes a soft key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that selects contents displayed on a screen, e.g., an image display device, etc., using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user. The touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts positions on the touch screen panel directly contacting the person's hand or object into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact position is received as an input signal. As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device that is operated by being connected with the image display device, e.g., a keyboard or a mouse, the use field of the touch screen panel is being expanded gradually.
The touch screen panel includes sensing cells in a picture region that recognize a touch event in the picture region. That is, in an image display device equipped with a touch screen panel, a picture region is a display region that displays images and a touch active region through which a touch input is possible.
Soft keys, such as a function key or a volume key, are provided at one side of the picture region for convenience. Soft key is disposed close to the screen for standing out from the user. Therefore, a shape and an implementing way, etc. of the soft key have an effect on appearance of the display device.
Meanwhile, the soft key can be marked with a special coating, such as printing, layer attaching. In this case, a process for forming the soft key should be further performed, and also when the image display device is switched off, the soft key is only being magnified, so that it can be a problem that there is no sense of unity in colors.